Servant of Evil (Diener des Bösen)/FanFiction
Geschichte (by Little Otaku) Diese Geschichte ist eine Wahrheits* getreue Nacherzählung der Geschichte von Servant of Evil, die jedoch FanFiction Teile beinhalten Es war ein Mal vor langer Zeit in dem Königreich Lucifenia, dort lebten Arth Lucifen d'Autriche, der König des Landes und seine anmutige Königin, Anne Lucifen d'Autriche. Das Volk liebte ihren König und seine Königin und Arth und Anne liebten ihr Volk. Jedoch versuchte König Arth mit hilfe seiner Macht, sein Königreich auszuweiten, so kam es, dass er einen Krieg mit dem benachbarten Elphegort anfing. Eines Tages erfuhr Anne, dass sie schwanger geworden sei und ihrem Bauch wuchsen stetig ein Zwillingspaar heran. Die Kinder kamen zu Welt, es war wie erwartet ein Zwillingspaar mit goldblonden Haar, das Mädchen wurde Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, ward von nun an die Prinzessin des Landes zusein, während der Junge Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche genannt wurde. Jedoch hinderte die Geburt seiner Kinder den König nicht daran die anderen Königreiche zu erobern. Und so wie es dem König verraus bestimmt wurde starb er bald darauf. Das Junge Geschwisterpaar liebte sich sehr, sie hielten immer zusammen. Wenn Riliane sich verletzte kümmerte sich Alxiel um sie und wenn Alxiel Angst hatte hielt Riliane seine Hand. Sie spielten oft am Strand in den Wellen, es verband sie, diese Ruhe und dieser Frieden. Doch eines Tages fing Riliane an ihren Bruder klat zu behandeln und ignorierte diesen, so ging ihre Freundschaft und ihre Beziehung langsam aber sicher zu bruch. Doch dann passierte etwas schrechliches, es gab einen Anschlag auf den Jungen Prinzen, der nur knapp von dem Ritter und dem Befehlshaber der militärischen Gewalt verhindert werden konnte. Der junge Prinz, nun fast ein Knabe entschloss sich dazu sein altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen und von nun an bei eben jenem Ritter leben zu können. Der Name des Ritters ist Leonhart Avadonia, er ist ein alter Freund seines Vaters und ist seit seiner Zeit in der Gruppe "Three Heros" in die Geschichte Lucifenias eingegangen. Alxiels Mutter war gegen seine Entscheidung, jedoch war der Junge sich seiner Sache gewiss, trat seinen Platz als eventueller König ab und wurde von seiner Mutter im ganzen Lande als Tod erklärt, danach wurde er von Leonhart adoptiert und lebte von da an mit ihm und seiner ebenfalls adoptierten Tochter Germaine Avadonia unter dem Namen Allen Avadonia weiter. Allen gewöhnte sich schnell an das Leben mit seiner neuen Familie und genoss das Leben in Ruhe und Frieden. Er und seine Schwester Germaine fühlten sich zunehmend zu den Wäldern hingezogen und suchten Tag und Nächte nach Abenteuren. Eines Tages jedoch lebten die beiden ein wirkliches Abenteuer, als sie in die Entführung der gleich alterigen Chartette Langley verwickelt wurden. Die junge Maid wurde von einer Gruppe grausamer Banditen entführt, wurde jedoch schließlich von Germaine und Allen gerettet. Die drei freundeten sich an und verbrachten fast jeden Tag zusammen in den Wäldern. Schließlich fand Allen gefallen am Schwertkampf und sein Adoptiv Vater brachte es ihm bei. Die Jahre vergingen und Allen wuchs zu einem stattlichen jungen Mann heran. Er war äußerst strebsam und gehorsam. Im Alter von dreizehn Jahren erfuhr er von dem Tod seiner Mutter und wurde darauf von seinem Adoptiv Vater zurück auf das Schloss geschickt um sich um die nun Waise Riliane zu kümmern. Daraufhin bekam er ihr Diener und die Zwillinge waren wieder vereint. Es gab nur dieses eine Problem, denn die Prinzessin erinnerte sich nicht mehr an ihren Bruder. Und ab da geht die Geschichte los: Riliane stand in ihrem reich geschmückten Zimmer und betrachtete sich im Spiegel, wie jeden Tag um die gleiche Zeit. Ihr blondes schulterlanges Haar, ihre tiefen, strahlend blauen Augen und ihr wunderbares Lächeln wurden im ganzen Reich bewundert. Da klopfte es an der Tür. „Wer wagt es mich zu stören?“, rief sie empört. Die Tür ging einen Spalt weit auf und eine Gestalt mit blonden Haaren betrat den Raum. „Prinzessin Riliane?“ Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete Rin ihm. „Natürlich bin ich Riliane. Wer auch sonst?!“ Der Besucher schloss die Tür und antwortete: „Mein Name ist Allen Avadonia, ich werde ihnen von heute an zur Seite stehen und ihnen dienen.“ Riliane dreht sich nicht um, erhaschte nur einen kurzen Blick durch den Spiegel auf den Jungen, doch als sie den Jungen dort stehen sah, drehte sie sich erschrocken um. Als sie Allen ansah war es als würde sie immer noch in den Spiegel blicken. Ihr gegenüber hatte dieselben blauen Augen, dasselbe strahlende Lächeln und dieselben blonden Harre, die er aber zu einem kurzen Zopf nach hinten gebunden hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, es war nur Einbildung, voll kommender Zufall, dass der Junge ihr bis aufs Haar gleicht. Riliane drehte sich wieder herum, damit ihr neuer Diener ihr zutiefst erschrockenes Gesicht nicht sehen kann. „Sehr nett von die, dass du dich persönlich vorgestellt hast, aber ich benötige keinen persönlichen Diener!", sie versuchte ihre Stimme so hart und fest klingen zulassen, damit der Junge ja nicht ihre Verunsicherung spüren kann, es wäre eine Katastrophe, wenn er ihre Verunsicherunge für sein Vorteil ausnutzen könnte. „Aber Prinzessin...! Der Minister hat mir befohlen mich um sie persönlich zu kümmern!", sagte er ohne jede Verunsicherung in der Stimme „Der Minister hat es angeordnet... Meinet wegen, dann sei ab heute mein Diener, dann musst du aber alles machen was ich will!", ihr ganzer Körper zittert, und langsam fängt auch ihre Stimme an zu zittern. „Es ist mein Schicksal, alles zutun, was sie von mir verlangen, ich werde versuchen ihnen jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen, ich würde sogar mein Leben für sie geben.", seine so sichere Stimme verwandelt sich in ein flüstern und um nicht in Verlegenheit zu geraten fing Riliane gleich an ihm mittzuteilen was sie sich gerade wünscht: „Mein einziger Wunsch ist es Momentan allein zu sein, könntest du mir diesen Wunsch erfüllen". Allen starrt sie einen Moment an, bis er sich dazu entschließt sich um zudrehen und die Tür leise hinter sich zu schließen. Er bleibt einen Moment vor der Zimmertür stehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Riliane ihn testen wollte, doch dann entschließt wer sich zu gehen. Zur gleichen Zeit im Raum von Riliane spielte sich für Riliane eine ganz neue Emotion ab, sie weinte, ohne Grund, sie hatte keine Ahnung was der Junge in ihr bewirkt hat, dass sie den Tränen so nahe stand. Eine Träne kullerte über ihre reine, helle Haut, danach eine zweite und eine dritte. Riliane hat geweint, natürlich, wer hat nicht schonmal geweint, es war jedoch lange her und sie erinnert sich nicht mehr daran, sie hatte einen Geliebten Menschen verloren, der ihr sehr, sehr ähnlich war, jedoch blieb die Erinnerung tief in ihr verborgen, denn es war zu lange her. Nicht mal als sie von dem Tod ihrer Mutter benachrichtigt wurde hat sie geweint, deshalb war dieser salzige und bittere Geschmack ihrer Tränen ungewohnt für sie. Es vergingen einige Monate und Allen lebt sich immer besser in das Hof leben ein. Jedoch konnte er sich an eines nicht gewöhnen, an die merkwürdigen Blick die ihm zugeworfen wurden. Manche waren mistrauisch, zu Recht er sah Riliane auch zum verwechseln ähnlich, jedoch bemerkte er nach einigen Tagen, dass vorallem die Frauen, die Hofdamen ihm diese komischen Blick zu warfen, einerseits mistrausich andererseits bewundernd. Jedoch interessiert er sich nicht für Frauen, egal wie hübsch wie waren, egal wie reif sie waren. Es verging die Zeit wie ihm Fluge und nun stand der große Geburtstag vierzehnte Geburtstag der Prinzessin vor der Tür. Der ganze Hof war in Aufregung und alle waren beschäftigt mit den Vorbereitungen für die große Feier, auch Allen war sehr aufgeregt, dies lag jedoch nicht daran, dass heute auch sein Geburtstag war. Er lief hin und her und erledigt die verschiedensten Aufgaben, damit er seine Aufgabe ja nur perfekt macht. "Allen Avadonia!", es war Mariam Futapie die nach Allen rief. Allen wird langsamer und langsamer, und bleibt schließlich stehen, da es Ausichtslos war vor Madame Futapie weg zulaufen. "Allen Avadonia! Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du den Hinterhof sauber machen sollst!", ihre Stimme wurde immer schriller und hörer, während sich ihre Augen immer mehr zusammen zogen. "Ja, Madam Futapie, genau so haben sie es mir heute Morgen gesagt...", jetzt wo allen sie so ansah konnte er kaum glauben, dass sie einst, genau wie Leonhart eine der "Three Heros" war. "Und mein Lieber, warum bist du dann nicht im Hinterhof, sondern rennst hier wie von allen Geistern verlassen herum?", der ganze Hof früchtete sich vor ihr, und Allen hat in diesem Jahr schon oft ihre Wut gegen sich gebracht. "Nun, weil ich noch anderes zu tun habe.", sagte er und versuchte seinen verärgerten Unterton zu verstecken. "Nun, weil ich noch anderes zutun habe...", äffte sie ihn nach "... mein Lieber Junge, du musst jetzt sofort anfangen den Hinterhof zu reinigen, denn sonst kommst du nicht rechtzeitig dazu unserer Prinzessin ihren Drei-Uhr-Snack zu servieren.!", bevor allen noch etwas darauf erwiedern konnte war Madame Futapie los stolziert. So blieb Allen nichts anderes übrig als seinen anderen Tätigkeiten den Rücken zu zukehren und sich der Arbeit im Hinterhof zu witmen. Jedoch begegnete er auf dem Weg zum Hinterhof Ney Futapie, die sichtlich stolz den Weg entlang ging. "Oh, guten Tag Allen!", rief sie munter und winkte ihm. "Hallo Ney.", sagte er. "Ach, Allen was ist los? Hat dich meine Mutter schon wieder belästigt.", fragte sie. Allen verstand nicht wie so ein hübsches Mädchen wie Ney, mit ihrem langen goldenen Haar und ihren Bernsteinfarbenden Augen vom selben Blut stammte wie Miriam Futapie. "Sie hat mir extra Arbeit aufgedonnert... Als hätte ich nicht schon genug zu tun.", sagte er während er seinen Kopf leicht neigte und auf den dreckigen, grauen Boden schaute. Er konnte ja nach vollziehen, dass Madame Futapie den Palast an Rilianes Geburtstag schöner zu machen, nur hatte er viel zu viel zutun. "Allen! Ich habe eine großartige Idee! Ich bin gerade mit meiner Arbeit fertig geworden und wollte zum Himmlischen Hof aufbrechen um dort Charlette zu helfen, ich denke jedoch das sollte nicht so viel Arbeit werden. Deshalb könnten wir tauschen!", er guckte vom Boden auf und starrte etwas verdutzt in das Gesicht der strahlenden Ney. "Aber... ich muss den Hinterhof sauber machen... Du willst das echt übernehmen?", fragte er. "Ach, nur der Hinterhof? Ich hab mit viel schlimmeren gerechnet! Überlass das ruhig mir.", sagte sie mit sehr viel euphorie in der Stimme. Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von einandere und während Allen in Richtigung des Himmlischen Hofes ging, ging Ney in die Richtung des Hinterhofes. "Allen, was machst du denn hier? Ich habe von Madame Futapie gehört, dass du den Hinterhof sauber machst.", rief Chartette. Sie und ein paar andere Diener waren dazu verdonnert worden den Himmlischen Hof sauber zu machen. "Ney hat mit mir getauscht, ich helfe euch hier und sie macht dafür den Hinterhof sauber.", sagte er. "Tja, na dann", Chartette verdreht die Augen und dreht sich um. Allen stand noch etwas reglos da und dachte über Chertettes komische Reaktion nach, konnte sie jedoch nichts dabei erschließen und grief schließlich nach einem Lappen der auf dem Boden lag und fing an zu wischen. Die Zeit verging und das Läuten der Glocken der Levin Kathedralle brachte Allen wieder in die normale Welt zurück, er hatte die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt, dass er nur vor sich hingeträumt hat, was sehr unanständig für einen Diener ist. Er legt den Lappen auf den Boden und war gerade veranlasst dazu den Himmlischen Hof zu verlassen um der Prinzessin ihren Drei-Uhr-Snack zu servieren, da ließ sich Chartette auf den Boden fallen und fängt an sich lauthals zu beklagen. "Warum müssen wir das machen! Haben wir nicht schon genug gereinigt!" darauf erwiederte Allen: "Chartette, weder der Brunnen und die Fontäne sind gereinigt...", auch wenn Allen es nicht bemerkte guckte er sie tadelnd an, denn nicht nur Madame Futapie wollte alles perfekt zur Gebrutstagsfeier haben. Chartette guckte beschämt auf den Boden und sagte nun in einem etwas ruhigeren Ton: "Aber Allen, in der Nacht... sieht es doch sowieso keiner...". Allen lächelt und kniet sich zu Chartette. Ihr schönes, pinkes Haar viel ihr in Korkenzieherlocken, die nach oben zu zwei Zöpfen gebundne waren über die Schultern und ihre hübschen, großen dunkelpinken Augen starrten ihn verlegen an. Allen grief nach einer Strähne ihres Ponys und winkelt sie um seinen Finger, als er die Strähne los ließ sah er zu Chartettes Gesicht auf, welches rosa-rot angelaufen war. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Er stand auf dreht sich um und ruft noch bevor er den Himmlischen Hof verlässt: "Viel Glück! Und macht eure Arbeit ordentlich sonst werdet ihr noch von Madame Futapie bestraft!". Danach ging er durch die schwere Holztür, die mindestens drei Mal so groß war wie er selbst, in die Eingangshalle des Palastes. Die Eingangshalle war reich verzierrt. An der hohen Decke waren riesige Diamandleichter die ein schimmerndes Licht auf den Saal herab warfen. An den Seiten, zwischen den riesigen Säulen, die die Decke stützen gingn Türen in die verschiedensten Räume und am Ende der Halle ging eine große Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Die große Treppe mündete in zwei kleine Treppen, die einen Bogen machten und am Ende wieder zu der schweren Holztür zeigten. Der erste Stockwerk war noch atemberaubender als das Erdgeschoss, denn Der zweite Stock war ein Labyrinth aus Gängen und Koridorren. Dort gab es unmengen von unbenutzten Zimmern, die langsam vor sich her verstaubten. Riliane wohnte im dritten Stock, im Westflügel. Der Westflügel war komfortabler als der Ostflügel, weshalb alle Adligen im Westflügel wohnten, während die meisten Angstellten sich mit dem Ostflügel zufrieden stellen müssen. Allen lebte jedoch im dritten Stoch nahe des Hauptganges auf Seiten des Westflügels. Es war, auch wenn er Adligerabstammung war, nicht gestattet im Westflügel untergebracht zu werden, jedoch habe Riliane gefordert, dass Allen ihr so nah wie möglich sei. "Allen, Allen!", er hörte ein leises schluchzen von hinten und drehte sich wieder der großen Haupttür entgegen. Dort stand eine verweinte Chartette vor ihm. "Sag bitte nicht, dass du schon wieder eine der Fontäne kaputt gemacht hast...", sagte er während im ein seufzer entwischte. Sie war ein hoffnungsloser Fall, immer sobald er ein paar Minuten weg war, zerbroch oder zerstörrt sie etwas, dabei hatte er erst vor gschätzten 3 Minuten den Himmlischen Hof verlassen. "Was heißt schon wieder kaputt gemacht... Der letzte hatte nur ein paar Risse...", stammelte sie und sah ihre Füße an. Allen schüttelte den Kopf, denn er wusste was als nächstes kommen würde, sie würde ihn angucken mit ihren großen Augen und in darum anflehen Madam Futapie nichts davon zu erzählen, das Problem war auch wenn er nicht die Schuld auf sich nahm, war er der jenige der Ärger bekam, da Madame Futapie Chartette unter seine Aufsicht gestellt worden war. Bevor sie überhaupt anfangen konnte sagte er schon: "Es tut mir leid Chartette, ich bin aber es ist wirklich spät dran und sonst wird Riliane sauer!". Bevor Chartette überhaupt etwas erwiedern konnte ging Allen hastig davon in Richtung Küche. Die Küche nahm den Großteil des Ostflügels im Untergeschoss ein. Hastig bog er in die Küche doch als er um die Ecke ging stieß er mit jemanden zusammen. "Tut mir leid ich habe Sie nicht kommen gesehen!", entschuldigte er sich hastig. "Aber, aber, mein Junge, habe ich dir nicht schon gesagt, dass du mich "Vater" nennen kannst." Der Junge blickt auf und sieht in das Gesicht der Führenden Militärkraft in Lucifenia, Leonhart Avadonia, sein Adoptivvater. "Für meine Stellung als Diener ist es nicht angemessen, jemanden mit ihren Rang mit solch einem Titel anzusprechn, nicht während der Arbeit!", erwiederte Allen. Leonhart grinst und sagte: "Ganz mein Junge, du weißt wie du dich zu verhalten hast." Da fiel Allen wieder die Sache mit Ney Futapie ein: "Ach ja, konnten sie Madame Futapie bitte ausrichten, dass ich mit ihrer Tochter Aufgaben getauscht habe." Leonhart lächelt und streicht sich durch sein braunes, kurzes Haar: "Klar, sobald ich sie sehe werde ich es ihr ausrichten. Kannst du mir aber auch einen Gefallen tun, könntest du mich bitte nicht so formal und höfflich Ansprechen, du musst mich ja auch nicht Vater nennen, aber bitte Sieze mich nicht, dann fühle ich mich so alt.", er lachte und Allen nickte und fuhr sich dann genau auf die gleiche Weise wie sein Vater durch sein Haar. Als ihm diese Ähnlichkeit auffiel und ihm klar wurde, dass er im Laufe der Zeit andere Gesten seines Vaters übernomme hatte musste er an Riliane denken, und als er an Riliane, an seine Schwester, dachte er auf der anderen Seite auch an Germaine, seine Halbschwester. "Ich habe gehört, dass Germaine in einen Kampf verwickelt war...", sagte er, während er sich daran erinnert wie der ganze Hof noch eine Woch zuvor darüber getuschelt hat. "Ach ja, diese Geschichte... Gewonnen hat sie nicht, dafür hat sie ihnen die Parierstange gegeben.", sagte Leonhart mit einen stolzen lächeln. Da hörte man lautes Rauschen aus dem Gang, ein knacksen und dann ein dumpfes Knallen. Als Allen aus dem kleinen Nebengang in den Hauptgang schaute, sah er ein Mädchen mit pinken Haar, welches auf dem Boden lag und eine Vase umklammert hielt. "Guten Tag, Fräulein Langley!", begrüßte Leonhart Chartette. Er hielf ihr beim aufstehen, nahm ihr die Vase ab und setzte sie zurück auf ihren Sockel. Allen war setzt der Meinung, dass sein Vater zu freundlich zu Chartette war. "Vielen Dank, Lord Leonhart... Werden sie auch heute zur Feier kommen? Was machen Sie den hier? Helfen sie bei den Vorbereitungen für die Feier?", sie war etwas verlegen und stammelte all das vor sich hin. Leonhart aber schüttelte seinen Kopf: "Ich helfe weder bei den Vorbereitunge mit, noch Feiere ich mit. Ich hasse solche Arten von Feiern... Das liegt wohl an dem ganzen Alkohol...". Er hasste Alkohol und genau wie Germaine war er nie in Versuchung geraten welches zu probieren. "Aber, warum bist du sonst hier?", fragte Chartette. "Nun ja, ihr habt bestimmt schon von den großen Hungerproblem gehört oder? Eure Hoheit Prinzessin Riliane scheint Momentan in schlechter Stimmung, weshlab sie alle Snack-Geschäft geschlossen hat, ausgeschlossen natürlich ihren eigenen Lieferanten...", sagte er in einem Flüsterton, sagte darauf jedoch etwas lauter: "Ist unsere Hoheit Prinzessin Riliane ausgegangen? Ich konnte Josephine in ihren Ställen nicht auffinden.". Allen machte ein ziemlich erstauntes Gesicht: "Warum sollte sie ausgegangen sein, es ist 3 Uhr und Zeit für ihren Snack, dies müsste die einzige Tageszeit sein, in der sie immer aufzufinden sein sollte. Konnte es wohlmöglich sein, dass Josephine gestohlen worden ist.". "Das Ross von Prinzessin Riliane, gestohlen? Niemals, es sind extra Sicherheits Maßnahmen getroffen worden, damit keine Josephine stehelen könnte.", sagte Leonhart. Da hörten die drei laute Stimmen aus der Eingangshalle: "Eure Hoheheit, Eure Hoheit!". Es war Ney Futapie: "Eure Hoheit, seit ihr hier? Eure Hoheit Prinzessin Riliane.". Allen lief den Hauptgang entlang und in Richtung Eingangshalle, danach lief er die große Treppe hoch in den Westflügel und die Treppen zum dritten Stock des Westflügels hinauf, in die Richtung von Rilianes Zimmer. Die Mittagssonneschien durch die farbigen Deckenfenster und ließ den Gang in einem Licht, die dem eines Sonnenuntergangs, eintauchen. Es sah märchenhaft aus, jedoch interessierte das Allen recht wenig in diesem Augenblick. Er rannte den Gang entlang und riss die große Tür auf, hinter der das Zimmer der Prinzessin lag. Doch dahinter war eine gähnende Leere, nichts bis auf Möbel. Er sah sich um und entdeckte den Kamin. Allen untersuchte den Kamin gründlich, bis er das fand was er suchte, einen Geheimschalter. Er betätigte den Schalten und ein lautes Klicken ertönt und Allen schiebt den Kamin zur Seite. Er bückte sich und war schon halb in den Geheimgang geklettert, als Ney Futapie und Leonhart durch die Tür gestürmt kamen. "Sie ist durch den Geheimgang geflohen!", sagte er, als er sah, dass an manchen Stellen an den Wänden des Ganges, an denen sich eine dicke Schicht Staub angesammelt hatte, Handabdrücke waren in der größe von Rilianes Händen . "Das heißt wenn sie von hier aus gekommen ist, danach zu den Ställen gegangen ist kann sie nur unbemerkt in den Verwirrungswald geflohen sein, oder in Richtung Stadt. Sir Leonhart, bitte stelle zwei Suchtruppen zusammen, die in den Wälder und der Stadt nach ihr suchen.", sagte der junge Diener. Leonhart nickte und verschwand hinter der Tür. Ney stand noch etwas in Allens Nähe, doch verschwand sie blad auch, so dass Allen alleine war. Er wusste, wenn Leonhart schnell war, konnte er sie verfolgen und finden. Allen stand noch etwas Gedanken versunken vor dem Kamin. Er war derjenige gewesen, der Riliane von dem Geheimgang erzählt hat. Und in diesem Moment konnte er nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich geglaubt hat, er sei gestorben. Danach ging aus dem Zimmer den Gang entlang, an seinem Zimmer vorbei und die große Mamortreppe runter in den zweiten Stock. Dort kamen ihm eine Menge Bedienste in gegen, die unaufhörlig tuschelten. Scheinbar war das Thema Riliane schon in aller Munde. Auf der Mitte der Treppe die in den ersten Stock ging, traf er auf Ney. "Allen, denkst du, du könntest uns helfen bei der Suchaktion im Wald. Sir Leonhart meinte, er habe Spuren gefunden die auf den Wald deuten. Er hat gesagt du würdest dich in den Wäldern am besten auskennen, wenn wir schnell los gehen könnten wir sie noch vor der Feier finden.", sagte sie. Sie grief nach seine Hand und zehrte ihn hinter sich her, die Treppe runter, den Gang entlang und die letzte große Treppe hinunter in die große Halle und hinaus auf den Himmlischen Hof. Dort standen gut ein drittel der Bediensten des Hofes, sie waren alle zusammen gekommen um Riliane zu suchen. Leonhart teilete sie schnell ein und Allen sollte eine Gruppe in den Wald, der nicht ohne Grund Verwirrungswald genannt wurde, führen. Er und seine Mannschaft schattelten ihre Pferd und ritten im Gallop in Richtung Verwirrungswald. Der Verwirrungswald war dunkel, die Bäume standen so dicht aneinander, dass kaum Tageslicht durch die Baumkronen gelangen konnte. *Mit wahrheitsgetreu ist in diesem Falle gemeint, dass es verlässliche Quellen (Lieder, Manga und Light Novel) gibt auf die sich bezogen wird. Geschichte Es war ein Mal vor langer Zeit in einem weit entfernten Königreich, da lebten ein König und eine Königin, die Zwillinge bekamen. Als die Kinder zur Welt kamen war das Königspaar jedoch zerstritten. Sie trennten sich und jeder von ihnen nahm ein Kind mit. Der Vater floh mit seinem Sohn Len zu seinem Bruder. Die Mutter blieb und herrschte mit ihrer Tochter Rin über das Königreich. Die Jahre vergingen und Len wuchs zu einem stattlichen jungen Mann heran. Er war äußerst strebsam und gehorsam. Eines Tages wurde der Vater schwer krank. Kurz bevor er starb sagte er seinem Sohn die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft. Len, der schockiert war von dieser Erkenntnis, machte sich sogleich auf den Weg um seine Schwester zu suchen. Rin stand in ihrem Zimmer und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ihr blondes schulterlanges Haar, ihre tiefen, strahlend blauen Augen und ihr wunderbares Lächeln wurden im ganzen Reich bewundert. Da klopfte es an der Tür. „Wer wagt es mich zu stören?“, rief sie empör. Die Tür ging einen Spalt weit auf und eine Gestalt mit blonden Haaren betrat den Raum. „Seid ihr Rin?“ Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete Rin ihm. „Natürlich bin ich Rin. Wer auch sonst?! Aber ich fragte wer ihr seid.“ Der Besucher schloss die Tür und antwortete: „Mein Name ist Len… Und ich bin euer Bruder.“ Erschrocken drehte sich Rin um. Als sie Len ansah war es als würde sie immer noch in den Spiegel blicken. Ihr gegenüber hatte dieselben blauen Augen, dasselbe strahlende Lächeln und dieselben blonden Harre, die er aber zu einem kurzen Zopf nach hinten gebunden hatte. Rin, die vor Verwunderung erstarrt war starrte Len weiter an. Tränen liefen über Len’s Gesicht, als Rin sich plötzlich auf ihn stürzte und ihn stürmisch umarmte. „Mein Bruder“, schluchzte sie leise, „endlich sind wir wieder Vereint.“ In diesem Moment schwor sich Len immer an Rin’s Seite zu bleiben. Wen es sein müsste würde er sein Leben für sie geben. Als Rin einige Tage später an dem extra für Len eingerichteten Zimmer vorbei kam hörte sie einen leisen gesang durch die Tür dringen: Du bist meine Prinzessin und ich diene dir Unser Schicksal gepeinigt als Zwillingspaar Nur für dich ganz allein werd ich wie der Teufel sein Und werde dich von allen Qualen befrei’ n Selbst wenn sich die Welt als Feind erklärt Werde ich mein Leben opfern für dich Verlier niemals dein Lächeln, das man dir gab Es verzaubert mich ich beschütze dich Ein breite Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit und im Stillen dachte sie sich: „Er würde alles für mich tun. Ich denke das ist die Chance für mich.“ Es verging Woche um Woche und Rin zog ihren Bruder immer tiefer in ihr Netz. Jeden Tag nutzte sie seine Liebe und Gehorsamkeit mehr aus. Unruhe machte sich im Volk breit, als schließlich die Königin starb. Der Tag der Krönung war gekommen und Rin wartete ungeduldig auf ihrem Zimmer. "Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein.", sprach Len, der neben ihr stand sanft. "Ich bin nicht nervös.", entgegnete Rin forsch,"Ich kann es kaum erwarten das Diadem endlich in die Finger zu bekommen." Eine Gier, die Len klar machte wie sehr sie es wollte, funkelte in ihren Augen. Doch Len war es egal. Sie war alles für ihn was zählte. Eine Frau mit roten Haaren trat ein. Sie trug eine blutrote Rüstung mit rotem Umhang. Es war die Generälin. "Die Zeremonie fängt an Prinzessin." "Königin!", erwiederte Rin eitel. "Noch nicht!" Rins Augen verengten sich und schon fing sie an Pläne zu schmieden, die die Generälin des Hochverrats beschuldigen würden. "Rin, sie ist es nicht wert.", unterbrach Len sie in ihrem Gedankengang. Rin's Ausdruck wurde wieder entspannt. Sie lächelte dieses wunderschöne, verführerische Lächeln und tra auf den Balkon, wo sie der Jubel des Volkes empfing. Len schländerte durch die Straßen. Kalter Wind bließ ihm ins Gesicht. Er war auf Studienreise in's Nachbarland gekommen und war nun auf dem Weg zur Bücherei. Er ging gerade durch eine Seitengasse, als er Stimmen vernahm. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Sie sprachen über etwas, aber er verstand nicht was es war. Die Stimme des Mädchens war so wunderschön, so sanft. Als er näher heran treten wollte, um zu sehen wer eine solch schöne Stimme haben könnte, verstummten beide. Man hörte eine Klinge, die aus der Scheide gezogen wurde und der Junge brüllte: "Wer da?" Len trat vorsichtig aus der Gasse und sah das Mädchen. Es hatte schillernde grüne Haare und ein lächelndes Gesicht. "Tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch nicht belauschen.", bahte Len, vom Angesicht der Schönheit geblendet, hervor. Der blauhaarige Junge steckte das Schwert weg. Erst jetzt erkannte Len, dass es der Sohn des Gouvanoirs war, in den Rin so verliebt war. Er sagte etwas, aber Len hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wurde von der grünhaarigen Schönheit beansprucht. Er nickte einfach nur, verstand aber zu spät, dass das die falche Entscheidung war. Der blauhaarige verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige und rannte mit dem Mädchen an der Hand davon. Leider werde ich nich mehr weiter schreiben können. Wenn ihr Lust habt könt ihr die Geschichte zuende schreiben. Kategorie:FanFiction